


Di pastelli a cera, mollettine dai fiocchetti rosa in testa e complimenti sulla porta di casa.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era così impegnato nel suo lavoro che non si rese conto di quando sua madre gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa, così come non si rese conto di quando Doniya, che era sempre stata piuttosto dispettosa nei suoi confronti, gli fissò tra i capelli neri la mollettina con il fiocchetto rosa della sua bambola e ridacchiò appena, compiaciuta di quello che aveva fatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di pastelli a cera, mollettine dai fiocchetti rosa in testa e complimenti sulla porta di casa.

Zayn, seduto al tavolo della cucina, stava disegnando con i suoi pastelli a cera, mentre mamma Tricia sistemava ordinatamente i piatti nel mobile di legno chiaro sopra al lavello e sua sorella Doniya, accanto a lui, pettinava la sua bambola bionda con cura ed attenzione. Le sue gambette dondolavano appena avanti e indietro, visto che non arrivava ancora a toccare terra – e non ci sarebbe arrivato prima di qualche altro anno – , e la sua mano destra, che in quel momento teneva stretto un pastello a cera di un bel verde sgargiante, si muoveva rapida sul foglio bianco e immacolato, tracciando linee colorate. Era così impegnato nel suo lavoro che non si rese conto né di quando sua madre gli accarezzò dolcemente la testa, né di quando Doniya, che era sempre stata piuttosto dispettosa nei suoi confronti, gli fissò tra i capelli neri la mollettina con il fiocchetto rosa della sua bambola e ridacchiò, compiaciuta di quello che aveva fatto.  
Si ridestò dalla sua occupazione solo quando il campanello di casa suonò e, lanciato il pastello di cera – blu scuro, questa volta – sul tavolo, scese dalla sedia con un rapido balzo.  
« Vado io ad aprire! » strillò, già nel bel mezzo del corridoio.  
Arrivato alla porta la aprì e, non appena riconobbe un volto amico nel bambino che gli stava di fronte, un sorriso ampio di fece spazio sul suo viso.  
« Ciao, Liam! »  
« Ciao, Zayn! »  
Liam si passò una manina tra i capelli biondicci e sudati, mentre stringeva sottobraccio il suo pallone da calcio nuovo, quello che mamma Karen gli aveva comprato appena una settimana prima. I suoi occhi castani percorsero l’intera figura di Zayn, fino a fermarsi sulla mollettina dal fiocchetto rosa incastrata tra i suoi capelli neri.  
« E quella cos’è? »  
« Quella cosa?! » domandò il morettino perplesso.  
Liam tolse la mollettina dalla testa di Zayn, per mostrargliela. Quest’ultimo, dopo aver riconosciuto nella mollettina che il biondiccio aveva sul palmo quella della bambola della sorella, gonfiò lo guance stizzito.  
« Stupida Doniya » borbottò imbarazzato « Giuro che questa me la paga e… »  
« Eri carino » commentò a quel punto l’altro, interrompendolo.  
« Cosa? »  
« Eri carino. Con quella mollettina sulla testa, dico » e il biondiccio avvampò in un solo attimo, prima di abbassare lo sguardo suoi piedini e sulle sue scarpe infangate.


End file.
